Do you have any idea how much I love you?
by Nedwards23
Summary: Continuation of 2x24.


Do you have any idea how much I love you?

A/N this is my first time writing a sex scene so please go easy on me and let me know how I did in a review please.  
P.s thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it :)

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra said as he held a portion of my hair back and stared into my eyes lovingly.  
With that I decide now is the right time, we don't need candles or a romantic dinner or a thought out plan we just needed each other. I take that leap and lean forward to kiss Ezra. Our lips meet and I instantly feel that spark, our spark. I move my hand to cup his face and his moves to my waist and brings me closer to him. After a few moments I make a move for his tie, he pulls away from me for a second to look into my eyes  
"Are you sure?" He asks me, the perfect gentleman. I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life and I tell him that and he kisses me again before we make our way to the bed. I begin to get butterflies as we make the short journey but as soon as Ezra's lips are back on mine they instantly fly away. We both sat on the bed facing one another, lips planted firmly on the others. I make a move for his tie again, this time he doesn't pull back and continues to kiss me as I pull the soft fabric loose and drop it to the floor. Its Ezra's move next and he places his hands either side of the buttons on my shirt before looking at me to silently ask my permission. I eagerly kiss him and nod my head letting him know its okay for him to continue. He makes light work of the clothing and it joins his tie on the floor beside the bed. I then begin undoing his shirt, with each undone button I can see more and more of his slightly toned torso and I can't help but smile. This is the furthest I have ever been with anyone and I couldn't have felt better. Once his shirt was shed Ezra guided us into a lying down position as he carried on kissing me passionately making sure to not go at too fast of a pace. He laced his fingers with mine and continued kissing, until his hand slowly made it to the waist band of my skirt, he found the zipper easily and slowly guided it down, he looked at me again for permission and once I gave it him he slowly slid my skirt down my legs, tossing it in the same direction as the rest of our clothing. He came back up to kiss me which I thoroughly enjoyed whilst his hands toyed with the edges of my lace shirt I had on, before breaking the kiss to remove it altogether. I now laid there under him in my barely there black underwear and made the move to shed more of his clothing. I moved to the button on his pants, taking my time as was slightly nervous due to this being my first time, I wasn't too nervous as I knew I was safe with Ezra, that he would take care of me, stop if I asked him to. Once I finally released his button from the button hole I pulled his zipper down, I then proceeded to pull his pants down but only managed to push them past his butt as I couldn't reach any further without moving my position. Knowing I couldn't push them any further Ezra proceeded taking them off, discarding them on the floor. Once he had taken them off he made his way back up my body, taking in the sight before him, I was doing the same to him and couldn't help the butterflies returning when I saw how big his package seemed. Since I didn't have anything to compare it to I didn't know if it was normal or not so I tried to push the thought aside, Ezra must have sensed the butterflies as he leaned down to my ear and whispered;  
"If you want me to stop at any point just say so and I'll stop, no questions asked, okay?"  
"Okay "  
I replied and he kissed me chastely before moving his hand to the back of my back where the clasp for my bra is, I gave a nod before he even asked, he unclasped the material instantly sliding the straps down my arms to remove the bra and reveal my breasts. I felt my face begin to flush as he looked at me.  
"You're beautiful"  
He said, causing my cheeks to cool slightly. He kissed me again as his hands made his way to the waistband of the only item of clothing that was stopping me being completely exposed to him. He continued kissing me as he inched the material down further and further before moving his lips from mine to kiss down my body whilst shedding me of my final layer. He never once took his eyes off of me as removed the small piece of fabric and letting it join the rest of our discarded clothing. Once completely naked he kissed his way back to my mouth as I shed him of his final layer too. Once we were both completely naked we took a second to take in each other's appearance before joining again to kiss passionately, I felt Ezra shift his weight as he blindly felt for a condom in his bedside draw. After a few seconds he found one and placed it on his member whilst never breaking our kiss. I also felt him move slightly to get into position before once again confirming it was okay for him to continue.  
"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded my head unable to form the words.  
"It's going to hurt at first but it will get better I promise. If it hurts too much just say so and we'll stop" He said as he kissed me gently, I had complete faith in him that his words were true. He pushed in a few inches before meeting my barrier, the feeling was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Ezra looked at me with nothing but love in his eye as he leaned down to kiss me, he thrust his hips breaking my barrier, and less than a second later he was kissing me passionately to distract me from the pain it had caused. We kissed for a few minutes whilst the pain subsided then Ezra began to move within me. Once he started to move again the pain came back only this time not as bad, I looked down to where our bodies connected and saw a small trace of blood, half of me panicked and the other half became embarrassed.  
"It's completely normal, don't worry it only happens the first time." Ezra reassured me gently, how on earth he always knew what I was thinking and what to say to calm me down and make me feel better was beyond me. After a couple of minutes the pain began to be replaced by pleasure and I found myself rather enjoying sex. I had never had an orgasm before and as soon as it hit me my body felt lifeless and completely relaxed, Ezra followed suit a few moments later, he stayed inside me for a few seconds before removing him self and discarding of the now used condom. He laid back on the bed and pulled me into his side.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt too much did it?" He asked me.

"It did at first but by the end it was amazing" I told him honestly, there was no point lying to Ezra he knew me too well. "It's definitely something we'll do again" I said with a huge smile on my face

"I like the sound of that" Ezra replied as he shifted slightly to get the sheet from underneath him. He placed the sheet on top of us and we moved his duvet so it was now on the floor, the opposite side of the bed to our clothes. We laid there together in silence with just the sheet covering us neither one of us saying anything as no words needed to be said, we were in pure bliss at the events that had taken place and couldn't have been happier, that was until we heard loud knocking coming from the other side of the apartment door dragging us away from our paradise.

A/N I don't know if I'm going to leave this as a one shot or not and let you decide who is at the door. If you want another chapter let me know and who you think is at the door and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
